The present invention relates generally to a sealing device for use on loading docks and which is suitable for automatically sealing the interface between a cargo vehicle and a building.
Bulk goods are typically transported in semi-trailers, delivery trucks, and other cargo vehicles. The goods are usually loaded and unloaded at warehouses or transfer terminals in which the rear end of the cargo vehicle is backed up to an opening in the terminal building such that the goods can be loaded and unloaded through the back door of the vehicle using conventional methods. During periods of foul weather, wind, rain, dirt and other contaminants can easily enter the small openings that surround around the interface between the cargo vehicle and the building. Besides making the work environment uncomfortable and unpleasant, the entering wind, water and dirt may represent a significant safety hazard.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device for sealing the interface between the cargo vehicle and the terminal structure. While a variety of such structures exist, a way to effectively seal the top surface of a cargo vehicle consistently is lacking in many such structures. Variations in height of vehicles, and the tendency of the vehicle top surface to xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d up and down as the vehicle is loaded or unloaded (the added or removed weight causing the suspension to move the vehicle) complicates the sealing of this surface. Further, a stationary top seal capable of sealing for various heights could present an impediment to the vehicle as it approaches the dock, could extend into the doorway the doorway opening and impede the loading process, and would likely be subject to undue wear resulting from vehicle xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d. Accordingly, a top seal that stores out of the path of an approaching vehicle, and that engages the vehicle as it is parked would be desirable.
The sealing device according to the present invention actuates automatically in response to a cargo vehicle approaching the loading dock or terminal, and thus no labor must be diverted from the task of loading or unloading cargo. Likewise, the sealing device automatically retracts when the vehicle leaves the loading dock, and consequently the sealing device is positioned out of the way to receive the next cargo vehicle.
According to one aspect of the invention, a device for sealing the surface of a vehicle parked adjacent a structure includes a seal member, a frame supporting the seal member, and an actuating member. The frame is mountable to the structure and is moveable between an engaged position in which the seal is positioned to engage the vehicle surface and a released position in which the seal is spaced away from the vehicle surface. The actuating member is pivotally mountable to the structure and engages the frame, and is responsive to movement of a vehicle so that the frame is moved toward the engaged position as the vehicle approaches the structure.
The seal member may be rotationally mounted to the frame, and preferably includes a compressible structure such as a compressible foam pad. The frame preferably includes a pair of legs or struts, each having an inward end pivotally mounted to the structure and an outward end, with the seal extending between the outward ends.
Preferably, a pair of actuating members are provided, with each actuating member being mounted to a corresponding frame strut by a coupling assembly which is moveable along the frame struts. A portion of each strut defines a longitudinal track which is defined in part by a pair of flanges, and the coupling assembly includes a wheeled trolley which engages and moves along the track as the frame shifts between the engaged and retracted positions. The wheeled trolley is extensibly mounted to the actuating member by a spring, which is adjustably connected to the actuating member so that the spring force can be controlled.
The actuation member includes an upper end and a lower end, and may include a pivot mounted to the building intermediate the upper and lower ends. A return spring at the lower end connected to the structure biases the frame member toward the released position. Finally, a protective awning and a flexible skirt may be provided for covering the frame, the seal member, and the actuating member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a device for sealing the surface of a vehicle includes a support structure, a frame pivotally mounted to the support structure, a seal mounted to the frame and positioned to span the vehicle surface, and an actuating member responsive to movement of the vehicle. The actuating member is pivotally mounted to the structure and engages the frame, and is adapted to shift the frame between an engaged position in which the seal abuts the vehicle surface and a released position in which the seal is spaced from the vehicle surface.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a device for sealing the surface of a vehicle parked in a loading dock attached to a building includes a seal member pivotally mounted to the building and shiftable between an engaged position in which the seal member is positioned to contact the vehicle surface and a released position in which the seal member is spaced away from the vehicle surface. Actuation means mountable to the building engages the seal member for shifting the seal between the engaged and released positions in response to movement of the vehicle.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a device for sealing the surface of a vehicle parked in a loading dock structure includes a seal member pivotally mounted to the structure and shiftable between an engaged position, in which the seal member is positioned to contact the vehicle surface, and a released position, in which the seal member is spaced away from the vehicle surface. An actuator is mounted to the dock structure and engages the seal member. The actuator is adapted to shift the seal member between the engaged and released positions in response to movement of the vehicle.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a device for sealing a surface of a vehicle parked in a loading dock structure includes a first frame pivotally attached to the dock structure and having an attached seal member positioned to lie generally adjacent to the surface of a vehicle parked adjacent the dock structure, and a second frame pivotally mounted to the dock structure and being shiftable between an extended position pivoted away from the dock structure and a retracted position pivoted toward the structure. The second frame includes an actuating portion operatively engaging a portion of the first frame. The actuating portion shifts the first frame between a released position, in which the seal is spaced away from the surface of the vehicle when the second frame is in the extended position, and an engaged position, in which the seal abuts the surface of the vehicle when the second frame is in the retracted position.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the invention, an apparatus for sealing a generally horizontal top surface of a vehicle parked adjacent to a structure comprises a seal member and a support member shiftably mounted to the structure and being operatively coupled to each other. The seal member is moveable between a first position spaced away from the vehicle top surface and a second position generally adjacent to and engaging a portion of the vehicle top surface. The support member is moveable between a first position and a second position in response to movement of a vehicle toward the structure. The support member supports the seal member when both are in their respective first positions, and also permits the seal member to move to the second position engaging the vehicle top surface as movement of the vehicle moves the support member to its second position.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a device for sealing a surface of a vehicle parked adjacent to a structure comprises a seal member shiftably mounted to the structure, a support member shiftably mounted to the structure and engaging the seal member, and a return mechanism operatively engaging the seal member and the support member. The seal member is moveable between a retracted position, wherein the seal member is spaced away from the vehicle surface, and an engaged position, wherein the seal member is positioned to engage the vehicle surface. The support member is moveable from a first position, wherein the support member supports the seal member in the retracted position, toward a second position, wherein the support member permits movement of the seal member toward the engaged position. The support member is moveable between the first and second positions in response to movement of a vehicle toward the structure. The return mechanism is adapted to return the seal member toward the first position upon movement of a vehicle away from the structure.